


Finally, finally safe to fall

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Librarians, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Therapeutic spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Even though Vanessa is used to the weird stuff that happens in libraries. Brooke is sheltered up in the children's section, until she's not. Vanessa comforts her later that night.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Finally, finally safe to fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorbuffypotterlock79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorbuffypotterlock79/gifts).

> For Athena, who is the absolute best. MERRY CHRISTMAS BINCH!!! <3 Thank you thank you thank you Holtz for beta-ing, you are also the best. Ily both!!
> 
> Title from finally//beautiful stranger by Halsey
> 
> Spanking can be therapeutic at times, but this fic is NOT a reference for it!! Therapeutic spankings should be negotiated ahead of time, for a specified purpose. There are plenty of nuances around their relationship to sexual/erotic spankings and punishment spankings, but generally, they are DISTINCT from both (i.e., they are for the purpose of catharsis/release/moving through something, NOT to punish or turn the spankee on). IT IS NOT A REPLACEMENT FOR ACTUAL THERAPY!!! AND DO NOT, DO NOT, DO NOT TAKE MY FIC AS A REFERENCE FOR IT!!!
> 
> As always (and since it's been a while since I yelled @ y'all lol), peeps who are reading this--do your research and negotiate with your partner before you get engaged in any sort of kink, sexual or otherwise. If you are under 18, do not engage in kink.

The kind of day Brooke has had today almost never happens in the children’s section. 

She’s used to stories from Vanessa about the weird shit that goes down at the customer service desk, the random, slightly-disturbing events that Vanessa is so used to by now that she doesn’t even blink when she’s recounting them later. Shit like a copy of  _ Wheat Farmer’s Monthly  _ being dropped in the return box covered in dried semen, or an old lady that jumps the counter and attempts to strike the staff with her cane just to avoid a ten-cent late fine. But the children’s section, sheltered from the rest of the library on the second floor with its own service counter and its own crop of staff, usually avoids that level of insanity.

Usually.

“I guess it’s the holidays.” Vanessa shrugs as they enter the house, dropping their keys in the bowl at the front counter. “December’s always a wild month, right?” 

Brooke nods, but doesn’t say anything. 

It’s not atypical for the children’s section to be particularly busy once school is out. There are tons of family holiday events added to the library’s schedule in addition to the usual children & youth programming. Still, it’s rare for something like today’s events to have occurred, and she’s shaken. Sue her.

The teens that come to the library are usually quiet and respectful. If they’re there for programming, they come in and out or linger in the program rooms to hang with their friends. If they’re there to read or study? Well, they don’t want to be interrupted, anyway. Today, though, had been different--the heavy snowfall outside had meant that hangout location options for a lot of kids were severely restricted, and those that had come, even just for programs, had been forced to stay inside for much longer than they had wanted. 

She supposes that’s where things had gone wrong. 

“Hey.  _ Hey. _ ” Vanessa interrupts Brooke’s rumination with two firm hands on her shoulders, staring up intently into her eyes. “It’s not your fault, okay? People act like assholes sometimes, especially teenagers. You did what you had to do. You did everything right.” 

Brooke had only meant to tell those boys to keep it down. She had only meant to tell them to stop making fun of a little boy, no older than seven, for reading a book about Santa Claus. She had only meant to tell them to stop trying to tear it from his hands, lest they rip it in half, or worse, hurt the boy in the process. 

So why had they cussed her out? Why had they threatened to swing on her? Why had they actually lunged at her when she threatened to call security on them, and almost succeeded in hitting her, if it weren’t for the little boy’s dad returning from the restroom and intervening? 

Why hadn’t she called for help more immediately, or backed down?

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Vanessa sighs, wrapping Brooke in a hug. “How ‘bout we go take a bath then, huh?” 

Vanessa massages Brooke’s shoulders as they draw the bath, whispering comforts in her ear while steam begins to fill the room.

“Such a good girl, sitting all patient for me. Wanna take off your clothes while you wait? There, good girl, just as long as it isn’t too cold… D’you want lavender bubbles, princess? Or chamomile? Chamomile? Alright, baby, anything you want tonight…” Vanessa eases Brooke into the bath, and the heat prickles at Brooke’s skin, warming her up instantly. As she sits down into the water, she watches bubbles foam and swirl as they grow around her, the sweet, mellow smell of chamomile filling the room. There’s sloshing, the sound of someone else entering the tub, and then Vanessa’s behind her, pulling her close, shushing her as she relaxes against the shorter woman’s naked body. 

“Mommy’s gonna take care of you tonight, okay, angel?” Vanessa’s voice is soft and hushed, her body as warm as the water they’re sitting in. Brooke nods, burrowing her face in Vanessa’s neck.

“Okay, mommy.”

“Good girl.” Vanessa kisses Brooke’s hair, hugging her tightly. “Now you just relax, I don’t want you to think about anything but being mommy’s good little fuckdoll, okay? And we need you to be a nice, clean fuckdoll, don’t we?”

“Yes, mommy.” Brooke giggles.

Maybe it’s the steam, or maybe it’s how Vanessa’s chest is rising and falling under Brooke’s body, but there’s something in Brooke that calms down instantly, an almost sleepy sense of peace settling over her. Vanessa, for her part, helps Brooke ease into the impending subspace by letting her hands roam all over Brooke’s body, wetting every part of her. She reaches back momentarily to squirt some body-wash--lavender, Brooke notes, one of her favourites--into her hand, then begins to lather Brooke up, sparing no inch of her skin. She pays special attention to her tits, palming and stroking, kneading and feeling.

“So pretty, angel, such a sweet little fucktoy for me.” she muses, circling Brooke’s nipples with gentle fingers. “Such beautiful tits, I can’t help myself.” 

Brooke giggles and splashes some water in Vanessa’s direction gently, only to have Vanessa grab her hands and pin them down to the floor of the tub.

“I said be good, pet.” Vanessa warns, and Brooke nods, resisting the urge to whimper a little. Vanessa must know she’s holding back, though, because she softens, letting go of Brooke’s hands and resuming her washing routine. She begins to rinse Brooke off, and Brooke gets ready to get out, but once again, two firm hands stop her.

“We’ve still got one last part to wash, sweetheart.” Vanessa winks, a mischievous smile spreading on her face, and Brooke feels a flutter of excitement in her chest. “Lean back, baby, right up against mommy… Good girl…”

Vanessa cups Brooke’s pussy under the water, massaging at her lips slowly but thoroughly, making Brooke both squirm and relax all once. She sighs contentedly when Vanessa begins to stroke her slit gently, just barely brushing her clit with her fingers before cupping her again. The little tease. But Brooke is hardly in the mood to protest, and so she closes her eyes while Vanessa plays her games, humming softly as Brooke silently wishes that Vanessa will never stop. 

“Alright, baby, we better get out, or you’ll be a wrinkly prune.” Vanessa taps Brooke’s back lightly, then helps her to stand, dragging over some towels she’d set out and wrapping the biggest one around Brooke’s body. Brooke waits patiently as Vanessa dries her up, then wraps a towel around her own, smaller form, smiling affectionately.

“I was thinking I could give you a nice round of spankings, get all those emotions out.” Vanessa proposes as they climb out of the tub, shaking water off their feet before walking over to their room, leaving wet footprints on the floor in their wake. “Sound good, sweetheart?”

“Yes, mommy.” Brooke agrees. She flops down onto the bed before drying off her legs, tossing the towel aside and gasping when the cold air hits her body. 

“Alright, paddle or hand?” Vanessa tosses her towel aside in turn, wandering over to their chest of toys and rooting through it as Brooke weighs her options.

“Paddle please, mommy.” 

“I was thinking the same thing.” Vanessa nods, grinning. “Okay, kitten, climb up on mommy’s lap, please. I’m gonna spank you until I think you’ve had enough, or until you tell me to stop. Say ‘stop’ for me, darling?”

“Stop.”

“Good girl. And do you remember your other safewords?”

“Green is all good, yellow is slow down or move on to something else, and red is stop the scene.” 

“That’s right, angel. Good girl. How are you feeling now?”

“Green, mommy.” As if to accentuate her point, Brooke wiggles her ass a little, and Vanessa giggles. 

“Alright, alright, I gotcha. Stay nice and still for me, okay? You don’t have to count this time, by the way. Just stay still and take it like a good pet.” 

“Yes, mommy.”

The paddle is surprisingly soft on Brooke’s skin despite its firmness, its leather surface warm and smooth as Vanessa traces it in circles around the flesh of Brooke’s ass. Just the feeling of it continuing its path is somehow soothing, the anticipation of what’s next to come helping wash away any lingering thoughts Brooke had about the day in favour of steeling herself against the impact that could come at any moment.

_ Thwack!  _ The first hit is soft, a warm-up, just a test to see how Brooke can take it.

“Green, mommy.” 

_ Thwack!  _ The permission signals Vanessa to go a little bit harder, and then the hits begin to come consistently, one after the other, harder and harder until they’re nearly continuous, each of them hard and thuddy. Each impact comes with a spike of adrenaline, and soon Brooke is breathless and gasping, moaning as she tries her best to stay still. And that’s when Brooke begins to cry.

It’s not a cry of upset or pain; rather, it’s cathartic, so relieving that Brooke practically tunes everything else in her environment out except for the feeling of tears on her cheeks and the sound of her own sobs in her ears. The images of the boys from that afternoon swirl in her head, their insults and threats clear in her mind, the fear she held mixing with the adrenaline of being spanked, and then they’re gone, her mind clear and the spankings finished. 

“Wonderful, baby.” Vanessa praises softly, her hand circling and soothing the reddened, sore flesh underneath it. “You did so good, took that so well. I’m so, so proud of you. So proud.” She pulls Brooke up and into a hug, laying her down a moment later and stroking her hair gently as they continue to cuddle. Brooke yawns a little, nestling closer into Vanessa’s skin, the warmth of her body and the steady beating of her heart, the vibration in her chest as she continues to praise,  _ good girl, so good for me, such a wonderful little pet.  _

Brooke isn’t really sure what happens next; she feels it, sure, but barely processes, for how tired she is. There’s the smell of lavender again, this time with hints of vanilla, and lotion on her ass, Vanessa’s hands gentle as she massages it in. There’s humming, some kind of music, calm and familiar--Tchaikovsky, maybe, she’s not sure--and then Vanessa’s arms around her again, firm but soft. And then, there’s nothing but warmth and darkness, then hazy, floating sleep.

When Brooke wakes, she’s still in Vanessa’s arms, the younger woman watching her and smiling fondly.

“Have a nice nap, sweetheart?” She coos, and Brooke nods, yawning again. 

“Can we have dinner? I’m kind of hungry.” She blinks the lingering sleep from her eyes, and Vanessa laughs.

“Yeah, we should have dinner, you were sleeping for a while. I was thinking pizza?”

All of Brooke’s fatigue leaves with the suggestion, suddenly replaced with excitement. “Pizza sounds good!” 

“God, you’re predictable.” Vanessa teases with a soft, playful punch on the arm, but Brooke only laughs.

“You love me and you know it.” She winks, and even though Vanessa rolls her eyes, Brooke knows she’s amused.

“I do, you dork. Now come on, get up and get some PJs on, I’ll order and we can watch Schitt’s Creek while we wait.”

Brooke follows Vanessa out of the room with a light heart, ready for the rest of the evening and grateful she gets to spend it with someone who loves her so much, someone who she loves every bit back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!! <3


End file.
